A Piece of Shoujo Manga : Ten Minutes
by celengdebu
Summary: Kenma, kini sudah kuliah. Seminggu memproses ajakan, Akaashi yang mungkin terlibat, dan mantan kapten yang selalu ingin memanjakan. Kuroo x Kenma, dengan burung hantu sebagai peramai suasana. Nekoma. Fukurodani. Happy Birthday, Kuroo Tetsurou!


Haikyū! by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Berguling, Kenma menjulurkan lengan keluar dari selimut. Disambarnya weker keparat yang berdering nyaring, membuyarkan mimpi tentang pertandingan melawan Hinata, lalu melemparnya ke lantai dibarengi benturan keras. Sedikit bersyukur benda itu terbentuk dari plastik atau dia harus repot membeli barang baru tiap hari. Masa bodoh dengan bangun pagi, selorohnya, menggeram malas lalu kembali pulas. Dengkur Akaashi tak lagi terdengar, mungkin sedang mandi.

Entah berapa puluh menit terlewat, mungkin juga nyaris menyentuh satuan jam, ketika bunyi gedor pintu membuat Kenma terlonjak dan sontak memutar mata. Cukup sial karena kepalanya turut berdentum akibat duduk terlalu tiba-tiba. Melenguh, pemuda itu beringsut turun, berusaha tak terjegal selimut yang membelit kaki sembari mendekap bantalnya di dekat dada. Tangan lainnya menggosok mata, sekilas menjernihkan pandangan yang kabur sebelum membuka pintu setengah terhuyung.

"Minggu."

"Tidak ada yang bilang ini Rabu," Kuroo berujar kalem, pelipis menumpu buku-buku jari yang bersandar di ambangan, mata meruncing pada arloji. Mengerjap, Kenma mencerna kalimatnya jeda demi jeda dan berpikir bahwa tetap terbenam di tempat tidur terdengar seperti ide jenius dibanding mendapati seringai itu sebagai ganti sarapan. Paling tidak, Kuroo tak akan bisa mengejek rambutnya yang makin terlihat seperti pantat puding. Bonus tergerus sendok karena ujungnya morat-marit.

Sependapat dengan suara kecil dari benaknya, Kenma berbalik, hendak melompat menimpa kasur. Namun Kuroo lebih sigap menangkap pergelangannya dan memaksa Kenma berdiri tegak tak berontak, "Kau janji padaku untuk ikut lari pagi," cengirnya buas, "Sepuluh menit untuk cuci muka dan ganti baju. Kutunggu di luar."

Berkedip kosong pada punggung kawan kecilnya yang menjauh, bibir Kenma terkatup rapat. Sekiranya sungguh ingin bertanya bagaimana Kuroo bisa masuk ke apartemennya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rutinitas bulan pertama berjalan seolah terjadwal. Kenma memilih terlelap lebih lama selagi Akaashi merajai kamar mandi. Kadang dengan sopan berpamitan, kadang langsung berangkat begitu saja. Tak ada yang berminat menyeduh kopi maupun sekedar duduk menyantap roti. Akaashi sangat menghargai privasi walau itu artinya Kenma ditinggalkan bersama resiko bangun kesiangan.

Atau, tebak suara kecil di kepala Kenma, pemuda itu bisa santai membiarkannya tidur karena tahu ada seseorang yang cukup berdedikasi menyadarkan rekannya dari alam mimpi.

"Senin, Kenma!" gedor riuh menggema diiringi seru menggelegar. Rambut hitam mencuat itu menyambutnya di ayunan pertama dan Kenma menguap malas, "Kuliahmu mulai jam sembilan."

"_Hai, hai_."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pada hari Selasa, Kenma menjatuhkan wekernya usai dering keempat. Kuroo masuk tanpa mengetuk dan Kenma merasakan napasnya berhembus rendah di dekat telinga.

"_Ohayou _Kenma."

"Kenma~"

"Kenmaaa."

"Keeeen~~~~ma."

"GAH! Aku dengar!" jengit Kenma setengah memekik, ekor matanya tertarik ke atas. Selimut tersibak selagi mulutnya mengeluarkan desis tak senang, "Berhenti berbisik, Kuroo!"

Yang disebut balas melangkah mengitari tempat tidur, tangan terselip di masing-masing saku, "Jika itu maumu," ditepuknya bagian atas kepala Kenma lalu terbahak menarik diri sebelum disambar oleh cakaran, "Wooops! Kucingnya marah."

"Aku tak ada kelas pagi."

"Oh, tentu. Tapi sarapan tak akan menunggu sampai pukul sepuluh," pemuda itu memungut weker dari lantai dan menaruhnya kembali ke meja. Kerlingnya merespon erangan Kenma, "Sepuluh menit."

Pintu ditutup selagi Kenma mendekap bantal sambil merengut. Akaashi berhutang penjelasan untuk semua ini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rabu, Kenma memaksa matanya terjaga di dering weker pertama. Masih teringat bagaimana dia mengatur benda itu agar berbunyi satu jam lebih awal. Berat, namun sedikit pemanasan jemari di tombol-tombol _gameboy _lamanya membuat pandangan Kenma berangsur segar. Akaashi meliriknya dengan alis terangkat, mengamati rekan seatap yang fokus bermain sambil berbaring. Terlihat kurang wajar tapi mantan garis depan Fukurodani itu tak mengatakan apapun dan berbenah dalam diam.

Kesadaran Kenma masih tersisa ketika Akaashi menyandang ransel seraya berujar selamat pagi. Ditaruhnya _gameboy _ke laci samping tempat tidur dan menunggu gedebum pintu tanda Akaashi berlalu.

Bergelut kantuk, Kenma menggunakan telunjuk untuk menahan masing-masing kelopaknya supaya tetap terlipat, tak peduli wujudnya tampak konyol. Dia enggan menyerah.

Dirapatkannya selimut saat mendengar langkah kaki berderap mendekat. Kuroo meniti gontai sebelum menyusup ke kamarnya. Kenma membulat nyaman, pura-pura nyenyak. Dadanya naik turun teratur, piyama tergerut kusut, bekas air liur di sarung bantal. Derik tempat tidur memberinya isyarat bila Kuroo beranjak memanjat. Hening familiar yang dibaginya beberapa hari ini bersama Akaashi kini hanya tersela napas.

Posisi tanggung, Kenma membatin risih, urung menyeka bekas liurnya karena Kuroo berhenti bergerak. Menaunginya menghalangi sinar, lutut menyentuh siku Kenma. Dan bagaimana dia harus merespon? Membuka mata lalu meminta pemuda itu keluar agar dia bisa cuci muka? Toh bukan kali pertama Kuroo masuk sesuka hati ke rumah maupun kamarnya. Tapi, Kenma mencelos—meski ragu Kuroo akan sadar, atau paham dan menuding Kenma masih kurang peka, dimana anggapan tersebut sungguh salah; kondisi mereka sudah berbeda.

Pada akhirnya Kenma menuruti opsi pertama. Sebelah matanya mengintip diam-diam, hendak membuktikan apakah pemuda itu sedekat perkiraan.

Kuroo, sesuai bayangannya, memang tengah mengamati. Tepat di depan muka dan tengkuk Kenma spontan berdesir, kaget bercampur canggung. Dua mata terbuka sempurna disambut senyum miring yang mengembang jumawa.

Terdesak oleh wajah yang mendadak panas, Kenma buru-buru berguling menghindar. Satu, dua, tiga kali gerakan dan pemuda itu menggelinding membentur lantai.

**BUM!**

"Sakit!"

Alih-alih membantu, Kuroo malah terbahak kencang di atas kasur. Kenma bergeming terbalut selimut, pasrah sewaktu rambutnya diacak-acak diiringi tawa geli.

"Sepuluh menit," cengir Kuroo, menyambar wekernya dan beranjak menjauh.

Hingga menjelang malam hari, Kenma belum juga menanyai Akaashi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Bukannya kau ada kelas jam setengah delapan?"

Berbalik, Kenma menyingkirkan bantalnya dan mendelik heran pada asal suara. Kuroo berdiri di samping jendela. Lengan bersedekap dan beraroma menyenangkan dalam setelan sweater hitam. Mengumpat fokusnya sembari merutuk bahwa kurangnya asupan _game_ mengakibatkan perhatiannya teralih, Kenma menggeliat pelan. Pandangan tertumbuk ke arah gaya rambut yang tak berubah sejak sekolah menengah. Objek yang lebih wajar dibanding niat mengerikan untuk mengusap dada Kuroo, hanya untuk mengecek apakah permukaannya sekokoh yang terlihat.

Kenma mengibas kepala horor. Kamis.

"Ngantuk," tukasnya malas, menarik selimut menutup bahu, berharap kerja otaknya berhenti hiperaktif. Kuroo tak segera menjawab, melainkan melesak paksa di sebelahnya, berusaha menyibak dengan beringas.

"Jangan berharap aku akan membiarkanmu tidur lagi," telapak tangannya menyusup ke celah diantara rambut dan telinga Kenma. Bibir ditempatkan sejajar, seruannya menggelegar, "BANGUN!"

Kenma berjengit, reflek mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi organ pendengarannya yang berharga dan langsung menendang Kuroo yang balas terkesiap. Tak sempat siaga bercampur kurang keseimbangan, pemuda itu selip dari tumpuan dan terjengkang menggerut seprai.

"Aissh..." punggung Kuroo berangsur tegak kurang dari sedetik, sweaternya terlipat di bagian perut, "Kasar sekali."

Kenma mengerjap datar, "Siapa suruh berteriak, aku tidak tuli," rambutnya digaruk, menahan kuap, "Anggap saja balasan karena aku selalu dipaksa bangun pagi."

"Kalau kau menurut untuk tinggal bersamaku, semuanya akan jadi mudah," Kuroo berkacak pinggang, kepalanya digerakkan kiri-kanan, mengibas kebas usai terbentur, "Setengah jam jalan kaki. Hah. Itu juga kalau tidak tersesat. Bukankah lebih bagus memangkasnya jadi sepertiga?"

"_Urusai_."

"Datang dari bocah yang masih perlu diingatkan untuk sarapan."

"Kuroo _urusai._"

"Tapi sangat berguna," pemuda itu lantas tersenyum, hangat dan jarang, "Setidaknya belum ada dosen yang menolakmu karena terlambat," telunjuknya terjulur menjentik hidung Kenma yang tak sempat berkelit, membiarkannya mengaduh lalu berjalan menjauh, "Sepuluh menit."

Melenguh nyeri, Kenma berpikir mungkin dia cukup berhutang budi. Apabila Kuroo datang ke apartemennya begitu dini, tiba dalam keadaan rapi, dan menemaninya ke kampus hampir setiap hari, tidakkah artinya Kuroo harus bangun teramat pagi?

Menyeret kaki ke kamar mandi, pemuda itu balas berdecak lirih. Sepertinya dia tak butuh lagi membeli weker pengganti.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ditatapnya nanar jendela seberang sambil setengah meremas bantal, mencoba menetralkan keinginan bangkit dan menyuruh seseorang bungkam. Kenma tak tahu apa penyebab Bokuto selalu berteriak, saat darurat maupun biasa. Kenma juga enggan menanggapi histeris sapaan, _'Sepatunya dilepas? Oke! Maaf mengganggu, ya!' _kala Bokuto muncul di pintu depan, pukul enam lewat sedikit, serta berkicau panjang lebar tentang warna dinding selagi Kenma menyilakan pantatnya mendarat di _genkan, 'Aku tidak akan lama, kok! Kami mau cari sarapan di luar! Kebetulan ada menu spesial hari Jumat! Yo, Akaashi! Segar betul! Aku sih malas mandi!'_

Hingga yang dimaksud selesai bersiap dan Kenma permisi ingin tidur lagi, Bokuto masih saja bicara seperti rentetan kereta api. Sesekali Akaashi menyahut, walau terdengar setengah hati. Butuh beberapa saat sampai keduanya benar-benar lenyap dan suasana berubah senyap. Masih ada waktu sebelum Kuroo datang menjelang pukul tujuh, Kenma menggerutu. Kepalanya dibenamkan diantara bantal, berbaring sekenanya, lalu mendengkur usai hitungan ketiga.

Pandangannya tersentak siaga kala merasakan tempat tidur melesak. Kenyataan bahwa dia tak mendengar derik pintu terbuka seketika menerbitkan panik dalam diri Kenma.

Sebentuk tangan mengusap pinggangnya dan Kenma sontak memekik.

"Orang mesum!"

Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan sebelah tungkai terangkat, siap menendang bagian apapun yang mampu diraih. Jemarinya mengepal nyaris meninju, ketika tangan lain menangkap dan mencengkram pergelangan. Detik berikutnya Kenma tertindih dengan lengan tertahan. Erat.

Membeku, mata pemuda itu berpendar mencermati keadaan. Pada seringai yang tersungging lebar, pada pucuk hidung yang bersentuhan, pada sorot yang menatap lapar, dan pada bisikan yang perlahan terlontar. Rendah, penuh intonasi.

"Selamat pagi~"

Berangsur tenang, Kenma menggeliat ingin bergerak. Dadanya sesak, "Kuroo?"

"_Hai_?"

"Sedang apa?"

Tak menjawab, Kuroo memiringkan kepala sembari tersenyum menanggapi. Matanya berkilat berbahaya sementara pegangannya merapat mendesak Kenma.

"Kuroo—"

Pemuda itu merunduk dan bibirnya mengecup. _Musk _dan wangi segar krim cukur menguar di udara. Kenma beringsut, tak bisa memutuskan perlunya menutup mata atau malah memandang lurus. Namun ketika Kuroo menarik sebelah tangannya kemudian menyelinap ke balik piyama, Kenma tak peduli harus memilih yang mana.

Lengan yang bebas disandarkan di bahu Kuroo, meraba tumpuan kala pemuda itu memagut lebih dalam. Giginya menggores lembut bibir bawah Kenma, menikmati erang lirih bercampur gestur berontak, kecup kaku sebagai balasan, dan gerutan tengkuk sebagai pegangan.

Seringai Kuroo menyembul saat dia menjauh. Siku tersangga menaungi Kenma yang tampak menyipit penuh tuduhan.

"_Sekuhara._"

"Kita sudah terbiasa mandi bersama," decak Kuroo tanpa dosa, pun tak melawan kala Kenma mendorongnya minggir dan terlentang memandang langit-langit, "Semester ini mulai terasa panjang dan aku tak jamin akan punya banyak waktu senggang. Kau tahu? Mampir ke tempat ini, maksudku. Kecuali kau punya cara lain untuk bangun lebih pagi dan mencari sarapan sendiri."

"Apa aku masih dianggap perlu panduan?"

Menoleh, Kuroo bangkit setengah terduduk. Dipegangnya dagu Kenma dan memagut bibirnya sebelum pemuda itu sempat bereaksi.

"Menurutmu?"

Menghela napas, Kenma meraih lengan tersebut dari dagunya. Menatap sejenak sorot tajam yang selalu berhasil menemukannya bagai sebuah radar, meletakkan jari-jarinya di punggung tangan Kuroo dan menyambut genggamannya dengan desah pelan.

"Dua selimut," Kenma mendengus, "Dan aku tidur dekat jendela."

Terkekeh, Kuroo mengetuk keningnya dan mengangguk sekilas. Rautnya terpampang puas.

"Diterima."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

owari

.


End file.
